Save My Heart For You
by KeepMyDistance
Summary: Kimberly just signed a contract to the WWE. And she meets the person that she always had a crush on. What happens when they both find out that they've loved each other both all along?
1. Chapter 1

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep. _Went my alarm clock. I jumped out of bed. Today was the best day of my life. I was going to sign a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment. I was so nervous, but so happy. And I was going to see _him._ Tyler Kluttz aka Brad Maddox. He was so freaking gorgeous. I fan girl over him a lot. He's just oh my gosh in a good way, ya know. Name's Kimberly Brookes. Aged 26. I am a huge fan of wrestling. I became a fan when I was seven years old. I met Trish Stratus when I was fifteen years old. She's my idol. I love her to death.

* * *

I knocked on the door of Vincent Kennedy McMahon's office. "Come in," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned the doorknob and the door flew open. "Well, hello. You must be Kimberly, right?" Butterflies flew in my stomach when I heard Mr. McMahon's voice.

"Y-Yes sir. Kim-Kimberly Brookes." Shoot! There I go, stuttering. I hate when I stutter. It was just Mr. McMahon! But he was the owner of the WWE, duh. I'm sure everyone was shy when they first signed to the WWE.

"Nice to meet you, Kimberly. Please, sit." He gestured to a chair that was by his desk. I sat. "So, you want to sign to the WWE?" I nodded.

"Yes sir I do. I, Kimberly Brookes would enjoy being a part of the WWE." Vince nodded, understanding what I said.

"I love that attitude of yours. The WWE universe would love a woman with a positive attitude." I smiled. He complimented me. He then held out his hand for me to shake.

"Why thank you, sir." I shook his hand.

"You're welcome. So, we think you would be the woman to save the diva's division… Do you think you would be able to do that?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"I sure will do whatever it takes."

"That's exciting. Kimberly, you're definitely hired. You have a four year contract." He points to the contract. Is this a dream?

* * *

I was roaming through the hallways until... Oomph! Oh my… Is it him? Tyler… Kluttz?

"Oops, sorry about bumping into you." He smiled at me. This feels like a fantasy.

"U-uh t-t-tha-that's okay." I tried my best not to stutter. But, oh well. What can I say?

"So, you must be new here. I'm Tyler Kluttz also known as Brad Maddox. And you must be?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. Wow, he looked simply gorgeous.

"Tyler, I'm Kimberly… Kimberly Brookes." I held out my hand waiting for him to shake it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand. I felt so dead. His hand in my hand. I need to get myself together. I wouldn't want him to think that I was an idiot. How cool would that be?

"Pleasure is mine."

"Would you like a tour? Since you're new and-" I interrupted him without even thinking.

"Yes! Oh, I meant um, oh sure that would be fantastic." I turned cherry red. Why was I acting so strange? Oh yeah, because I was falling for him. Which, I already am? Duh! I have a crush on him!

"Alright then, let's go." Tyler walked in front of me so I could follow… "So first off, this is the locker room section." He pointed to a set of locker rooms. "The diva's locker room is right….. Here!" He pointed to a locker room door that said, _WWE Divas. _He then walked over to a couple of other rooms.

"I guess that's all with our tour?" He said.

"Yes. I guess that I'll go to the divas locker room." I ran to the locker room.

* * *

**Brad Maddox POV**

She was so beautiful. She has a great smile and I love her hair. It's too bad that she wouldn't feel the same way for me. I'm not anyone to fall for. No one will ever have a crush on me, that is. I walked to the men's locker room with Cena, Orton, and Farrelly (Sheamus). When I came in, they were talking and then they suddenly looked at me.

"Hey Tyler!" All of them said at the same time and then we all started laughing.

"Hey boys!" I yelled.

"Sit." Randal ordered. I nodded and seated beside Stephen.

"What's up with that look on your face?" John noticed. I let out a sigh and let it out.

"Guys, I think that I'm in love." All of them stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Serious bro?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. It's a new girl named Kimberly and she is so beautiful."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"No! She probably doesn't even like me!"

"Don't say that. You never know."

"I don't know."

"How about you think about it okay?"

"Alright…"

* * *

**Well, there goes your first chapter! Don't forget to review, favorite, and more! xXx Arianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimberly's POV**

I made my way into the divas locker room. As soon as I walked to the door, everyone stopped talking and they all said, "Hey newbie!" I started giggling.

"Hey, how did you guys know that- uh, nevermind." I shook my head. Duh, I've never been here either way. So that's how they could've known that I was a newbie.

"I'm Natalie aka Natalya, my ring name. These ladies are, from left to right, April or AJ, Layla, Victoria aka Alicia, and lastly, Celeste or Kaitlyn. And... you are?"

"I'm Kimberly but you may call me Kim."

"Nice to meet you, Kim." April said. I nodded my head at her and smiled. April was my other idol. She is so talented and amazing. Everything about her is perfect. I love her hair too. It's so pretty.

"Nice to meet you all too. I love your outfit." April smiled at me.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Anytime. I'm about to go look for Tyler. See ya." Natalie chuckled. "What?"

"Tyler-?" Celeste asked.

"Uh, Tyler- well... I forgot his last name. Oh well! Bye!" I fast walked to the locker room door hoping they wouldn't say anything.

"Not _so_ fast, hun." Victoria pulled me by the back of my shirt.

"You know something..." April said.

"What? No!" They knew that I was lying about something.

"We'll let you go if you tell us..." Celeste stated, quickly.

"I don't know what you ladies are talking about." Sneaky grin of mine.

"One..." Natalie looked at April.

"Two..." April looked at Victoria and Celeste.

"Okay! Well, I have an um-" I sighed of relief.

"Uh-huh, a what?" April is so concerned.

"A... crush. There! I said it!"

"So, Tyler who is your crush?" They all looked at me like I was guilty of a crime.

"Tyler... Kluttz." I finally let it all. But I bet that I would regret it later.

"Oh my gosh!" Natalie shouted. She covered her mouth over that. And then there was dead silence when all of them started to think. Still thinking... Still thinking... _Still thinking..._

"Brad? Brad Maddox?" Celeste asked after five minutes. I nodded. Silence... Dead silence... _DEAD SILENCE..._

"Don't tell him okay?" I was dead serious.

"Can I tell him please? Or can I tell John?" April was begging.

"DON'T."

"Please?"

"No, April!"

"Okay..."

* * *

**Brad Maddox POV**

"Tyler!" I heard someone yell. I turned to my right. There was Natalie and April. Raising my eyebrows, I folded my arms.

"Hello." I smiled at them.

"Hey." April said, smiling and looking at Natalie with a concerned look on their face. I knew they were up to something but I couldn't put my foot on it.

"I see that concerned look on your faces. What is it?"

"Um... Nothing!" They were fake laughing... Now _something_ **had **to be up.

"April.. Natalie.. You're up to something... What do you want?"

"Someone likes um..." Natalie slapped herself. Gosh! What's up with these girls?!

"Huh?!"

"Someone likes food!" Once again, Natalie slapped herself. "Well, someone has a crush on you..."

"Wait, you have a crush on me? April? Natalie?"

"No! Let it remain anonymous." April grinned evilly.

"Who is it?"

"You guess. See ya!" April and Natalie both were giggling to themselves and walked away.

* * *

**Kimberly's POV**

April and Nattie returned to the locker room whispering and giggling. They were up to something.

"What's so funny?" I guess that I scared them because they jumped when they saw me.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Mr. McMahon's office for a storyline." Nattie pointed out. Oops. I guess I lied.

"Well, I forgot... Sorry."

"You lied to us! Didn't you?"

"I said sorry! Anyway, where were you guys at?"

"We were-"

"We were working out. In the gym-" April interrupted her but I interrupted April.

"That fast?"

"Uh yeah. Totally..." April looked so nervous. She had to be lying.

"No.. You weren't, I can see it in your eyes..." They both looked at each other and looked on the ground. "What were you guys at?"

"Okay! We were talking to Tyler, okay?!" Nattie admitted.

"YOU WHAT?! What did you guys say?"

"Well, we said that someone has a crush-"

"Nattie! April! I told you guys to not tell anyone! And you broke that promise-"

"Actually, we didn't promise.. We just said that we wouldn't..."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, just... Did you tell him _who_ the _someone_ was?" Shaking their heads really fast, both of them opened their mouth to talk but Nattie just let April talk instead.

"Nope. But he thought it was us but we said nope. And then we said to let that remain anonymous." I let out a sigh of relief. Whew. That was close.

"Okay. Don't tell my secrets ever again, okay?" I said, eyes wide open. They both nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Second chapter! xo Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Arianna xXx**


End file.
